A New Chance
by zyphuris
Summary: A man dies and finds himself in the presence of God. What awaits hims should he accept His offer?


**Prologue **

**I do Not own Pokemon. It belongs to its proper owner cause if I did Ash would be 14-16 years old now. And I would be filthy rich.**

**ALL THINGS IN THIS STORY ARE UNTRUE. **I MEAN WOULD GOD REALLY SEND MY ASS TO THE POKEMON WORLD.** THE EXEPTION IS THE FIRST PARAGRAPH EXCLUDING MY DEATH... I DOUBT THERE ARE COMPUTERS WITH INTERNET IN HEAVEN/HELL/PURGATORY/YOUR PREFERENCE OF AFTER LIFE. I am a gamer and I like open world games and Pokemon has potential.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MENTION OF ANIMAL ABUSE/CRUELTY OR ANY KIND OF MORBID THINKING/SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND OTHER SUCH THINGS DO NOT READ**

This is when you hit the backspace key or back button.

You know, I thought death would be somewhat amusing. Guess I was right. I am twenty years old and lived with my parents. I had a job and was pretty much a gamer. Sure I had a life even though it was pathetic but it was a life. That ended when some idiot in a semi drove though the side of my work place

and smashed the fryers against me spilling three-hundred and eighty-five degree oil all over me. I can tell you it hurt like a bitch. At least for a few minutes when the knife fell off the table popped my left eye.

After that happened I was in a black area with no light, no life, and no amusement. I kinda wish I coulda lived just a bit longer so I could think better on the way life shits on some people and how to avoid it since I probably would be alive if I would've listened to my gut and went to take a shit. Oh well

thats my former managers job to clean up now. My parents are probably crying, bitching and fighting like always and my puppy is probably dead from fear(she's a nervous wreak for some odd reason) and my moms dog is no doubt in my room on my bed snoozing. Oh well happy life to them.

'**You know its people like you that give humans a bad reputation for not caring'** Yeah and I don't give a damn about the human race either since there gonna kill themselves off in a few decades. **'tell me about it. I let my children do as they wish and they destroy the world I give them.** Ye-wait that wasn't my thoughts.** 'No they aren't. They are my words to your heart.'** _'Oh shit you God?' _**'Yes I am' **

_'damn, so why am I not in hell. I mean heaven be great but I did kill someone when I was thirteen since I wanted to try a bit of everything, never got to try acid though.' _**'Yes however your sins at the moment have not condemned you. If you forgotten you repented when you were fifteen. If it wasn't for that, that lighting-bolt would have sheared your life from your mangled corpse.' **_'wait, so you were gonna kill me then... why the fuck didn't you' _**Because I wanted to see how much you wanted a second chance in another world. Granted when you die there it will be the laws that are set up in that world that will govern your afterlife not this one.' **_'wait second chance, world... am I on meds in the hospital?'_ **'No. The oil melted through your flesh and ruptured your stomach spilling acid and making living in that body impossible.'** _'shit this is real then? Is my puppy sad, happy?' _**'She is dead'** _'how?'_** 'Police pulled into your drive way told your father. He started ranting and raving throwing things against the wall. Simple put, heart attack.'**_ 'oh that sucks. So about this new world thing where am I going?'_** 'The Pokemon universe as fans would put it. And before you ****ask Arceus is simply an avatar of myself though as an avatar I can keep things from him and he has free will. He is an expression of Myself as a Pokemon as Jesus was a expression of Myself as a human.**

_'So fresh start then?'_** 'Yes, however you will be returning the age of 12 to fit in also even though your original world didn't have much background on the pokemon world it does have a background. You will be Arriving just after Ash Ketchem first leaves on his journey so if you want to you can follow him and aid him or hinder him. You could also go your own way and do what you want or do nothing and use what knowledge you have of the future and make yourself rich or others rich. The choice is yours'**_ 'hmm can catch Arceus?' _**'If you can beat him into submission then yes. While he is a god he only has a fraction of my power.' **_'Alright then lets do this.'_** 'So be it.'**

**You know, for a prologue thats not too bad. Only around 800 words too.**

**Don't worry about chapter lengths though at least 1500 to 10k will be my limit.**

**Also please keep in mind this is my first story and I that I also have a job so I will not be able to work on this much.**

**Reviews are welcome. Flames will be put in the grill for my steaks**


End file.
